Onaga
Onaga é um personagem da séries de jogos Mortal Kombat. Ele é o chefe final e introduzido em Mortal Kombat: Deception Histórico Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance/Tournament Edition Onaga apareceu como cameo no final de Raiden em Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance e Tournament edition. Onaga, o Rei Dragão é um dragão que foi por direito o Imperador de Outworld há milhares de anos. Contudo, ele foi traído e assassinado pelo seu conselheiro, que viria a tomar o seu lugar, Shao Kahn . Após sua morte, os sacerdotes de Onaga profetizaram que o Rei Dragão retornaria quando seu ovo fosse chocado. Eles esconderam o ovo do Rei Dragão e escravizaram Blaze para chocá-lo até Onaga retornar. Milênios depois, o ovo já estava chocando, foi quando Reptile se aproximou dele e a alma do Rei Dragão foi transferida para o corpo de Reptile. O Rei Dragão estava de volta. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained Onaga aparece em Mortal Kombat: Deception como chefe, controlando os campeões de Earthrealm, os tarkatanos e também as forças edenianas. Apesar de tudo estar do jeito que ele queria, Shujinko, usando uma habilidade de absorver habilidades de luta que foi dada pelo próprio Onaga, não só derrota o Rei Dragão como destrói os kamidogu. Ele foi tolo de confiar essa importante tarefa a um mortal, pois não sabia que quando Shujinko soubesse que viveu em vão, tentaria vingança com tudo o que aprendeu em sua quest. Konquest thumb|left|Damashi se apresenta para Shujinko.Uma sombra cruza o caminho de Shujinko e o mesmo se espanta. A thumb|Shujinko ganha de Damashi a habilidade de copiar poderes.sombra pede para não ter medo e se apresenta como "Damashi" um mensageiro dos Elder Gods.Shujinko se espanta.Damashi diz que eram eles que faziam a força desse mundo possível e veio até Shujinko pedir a sua ajuda para "os deuses" porque eles precisariam de um campeão, algum capaz de completar a missão para salvar os reinos.Damashi pergunta se Shujinko aceitaria a propósta para salvar tudo que existe e ser um verdadeiro campeão.Shujinko pergunta se ele recusase.Damashi diz que teria de achar outro, algum de seus amigos por exemplo, aquele que pretendia ser Shang Tsung.Shujinko diz que ele não poderia e seria o cmapeão e logo pergunta o que ele deveria fazer.Damashi diz que Shujinko teria que cruzar os reinos para resgatar itens de real importância.Shujinko diz que o mestre Bo' Rai Cho jamais deixaria sair da cidade.Damashi diz que não tinha nada do que se preocupar pois daria um incrível poder a ele de absorver o poder de qualquer guerreiro que ele encontrasse e isso daria qualquer condições que ele precisasse na missão.Shujinko então recebe o poder.Damashi pede para que ele vá e retorne ao mestre Bo' Rai Cho e mostrar a ele que ele ERA um lutador experiente.Shujinko diz que iria e o agradece pois não thumb|left|Damashi diz que Shujinko passou no teste.deixaria os "Elder Gods" cairem. Shujinko sai do vilarejo e reencontra Damashi. Damashi diz que ele tinha passado em seu teste.Shujinko diz que o poder que ele o deu funcionou bem de copiar guerreiros e diz que se thumb|Damashi diz que Shujinko deveria começar sua missão.sentia capaz de lutar contra o mestre Bo' Rai Cho. Também diz que ficou tão impressionado que ofereceu treiná-lo pessoalmente.Damashi excelente em Shujinko ter que aprender muito com o mestre Bo' Rai Cho mas deveria iniciar a sua missão pois ele deveria encontrar seis Kamidogus, itens de importância extrema que os Elder Gods "exigiam" e com esses itens , "os deuses" poderiam salvar os reinos.Shujinko pergunta como ele poderia achar "esses Kamidogus".Damashi diz que eles estavam espalhados pelos reinos e com isso os deuses não poderiam retirar esses itens eles mesmos.Por isso, necessitavam de um campeão para coletá-los.Os deuses haviam construido portais e também um lugar chamado Nexus para acolher o campeão em sua jornada.Shujinko pergunta o que era Nexus e como acharia.Damashi diz que quando Shujinko achasse o Kamidogu de Earthrealm ele o diria o que fazer.Damashi "deseja" boa sorte e Shujinko agradece. Shujinko estava voltando para Bo' Rai Cho quando Damashi aparece dizendo que havia se passado cinco anos desde que ele começou a sua missão e o pergunta se havia progredido.Shujinko diz que não pois estava aprendendo as habiliudades do mestre Bo' Rai Cho e recuperando a Warrior's Medallion e estava para retorná-thumb|left|Shujinko diz a Damashi que ainda não obteve sucesso.lo.Damashi diz que o objeto tinha importância e que Shujinko não deveria retorná-lo para Bo' Rai Cho ainda.Um item que daria credibilidade com mestre guerreiros.Shujinko diz que faria o que Damashi o ordenou.Damashi aprova e diz que deveria sair mas o veria de novo e deseja boa sorte na sua jornada. Damashi aparece. Shujinko diz que se juntou ao Lin Kuei e aprendeu com Sub-Zero.Damashi diz que o objeto thumb|Damashi se exita ao ver o Kamidogu de Earthrealm.que Shujinko tinha e pela ignorância do Lin Kuei era o Kmidogu de Earthrealm.Shujinko se surpreende.Damashi diz que ele deveria achar o portal de Nexus para continuar sua missão.Shujinko se preocupa com o Lin Kuei mas Damashi diz que suas obrigações eram apenas com os "Elder Gods" e não o Lin Kuei.Damashi pede para que Shujinko continue e Shujinko diz que entendeu. Shujinko chega ao portal e Damashi pede para erguer o Kamidogu.Shujinko então entra no portal. Damashi aparece em Nexus e Shujinko pergunta o que era aquele lugar.Damashi diz que aquilo era Nexus construído pelos Elder Gods para acompanhar o campeão em thumb|left|Shujinko em Nexus.sua missão pelos reinos.Shujinko pergunta se era para acompanha-lo.Damashi diz que os portais levavam para reinos diferentes que tinham thumb|Damashi pressiona Shujinko ao falar de Netherrealm.os Kamidogus.Toda vez que Shujinko recuperasse um Kamidogu, deveria retornar e colocar no altar e assim desbloquear os portais para os próximos reinos.Shujinko pergunta qual portal abriria.Damashi diz para colocar o Kamidogu no altar e ele saberia.Shujinko coloca o Kamidogu de Earthrealm no altar e o portal para Netherrealm se abre.Damashi diz que "os deuses" queriam que ele procurasse o próximo Kamidogu em Netherrealm e o alerta que era um local escuro e mal.Shujinko diz que estaria sob controle. Shujinko então parte para o portal de Netherrealm.Chegando em Netherrealm, Damashi aparece perguntando se não era o que ele esperava.Shujinko diz que o lugar passava uma sensação escura.Damashi diz que era mais escuro que qualquer coisa e a presença de Shujinko ali era como se fosse thumb|left|Damashi pergunta a Shujinko sobre Netherrealm.impossível pois apenas criaturas malígnas podiam estar ali.Shujinko então pergunta o porque de ser possível ele estar ali.Damashi diz que isso talvez era possível pelo temnpo que Shujinko ficou no Lin Kuei e assim thumb|Damashi se zanga com Shujinko ao chamá-lo.corrompeu sua alma por algum estante.Shujinko se espanta.Damashi diz que isso não importava pois a missão era mais importante naquele momento e recolher o Kamidogu de Netherrealm.Damashi diz que o Kamidogu não seria fácil de achar pelo reino conter muitas paredes daquela cidade e Shujinko deveria se aventurar pelo "inferno".Shujinko diz que não seria formidável mas cumpriria com o seu dever. Shujinko recupera o Kamidogu de Netherrealm ali thumb|left|Shujinko questiona Damashi sobre o lutador em Nexus.naquele lugar.Mais a frente Shujinko chama desesperadamente por Damashi.Damashi, furioso, diz que quem ousaria chamá-lo por aquele tom mas logo se corrige e vê que era Shujinko pois havia muitos anos desde a última vez que eles se encontraram.Shujinko pergunta o porque de não ter visto ele em tão longo tempo.Damashi diz que tem tomado precauções pois aquele lugar drenava a sua energia pois se seu avatar estivesse ali thumb|Damashi fica feliz com o Kamidogu de Chaosrealm pela coleta de Shujinko.por muito tempo, ele provavelmente cairia ali para sempre.Shujinko diz que não entendia o porque dele falar que era seu "avatar".Damashi diz que estava sem um corpo físico e que apenas poderia aparecer com seu espírito dentre os reinos e que era sua esperança um dia retornar para o seu mundo físico e que até lá ele deveria thumb|left|Damashi diz a Shujinko que "muitos anos" se passaram enquanto ele estava em Chaosrealm.guiá-lo com uma simples aparição.Damashi pergunta sobre a procura de Shujinko.Shujinko diz que achou o Kamidogu de thumb|Shujinko se espanta ao saber que muitos anos se passou e estava se sentindo velho.Netherrealm.Damashi diz que parecia ser e pede para que o mesmo retorne para Nexus para colocar o Kamidogu no altar. Após ir para Netherrealm,Shujinko entra no portal de Chaosrealm.Chegando lá,Damashi diz que Shujinko estava salvo.Shujinko diz que estava e o questiona sobre o guerreiro que havia em Nexus.Damashi diz que não thumb|left|Damashi da as boas vindas a Shujinko em Outworld.sabia claramente mas que podia prever que ele era realmente muito forte mas não reconhecia-o.Shujinko diz que ele se referia ao "escolhido" dos Elder Gods e o pergunta se ele imaginava que era o guerreiro thumb|Shujinko diz a Damashi que ouviu muitas histórias sobre Outworld.escolhido.Damashi diz que "se" ele "pensa" que era, ele "estava" "enganado" pois como ele havia dito,o próprio Shujinko era o guerreiro escolhido dos Elder Gods.Damashi diz que Shujinko deveria continuar sua busca naquele reino, o reino do Chaos.Shujinko o questiona sobre o thumb|left|Shujinko questiona Damashi sobre quem era o governante de Outworld antes de Shao Kahn.Chaos.Damashi diz que a natureza daquele reino era as das mais sombrias e tormentantes pois aqueles que moravam ali punham ordem e estrutura e o Chaos era a sua religião. Após achar o Kamidogu, Damashi aparece dizendo que ele havia achado o Kamidogu do Chaos.Shujinko diz que achou no labirinto não muito longe dali mas se sentia estranho.Ele diz que se sentia como se estivesse thumb|Damashi diz que Shujinko recuperou o Kamidogu de Outworld muito rápido.mudado.Damashi diz que entendeu pois diz que havia se passado "muitos anos" desde que Shujinko veio para Chaosrealm e suspeitava que o labirinto que encontrou continha alguma thumb|left|Shujinko diz a Damashi que deveria ajudar o Overlord.alteração de tempo. O tempo tinha passado mas Shujinko não tinha percebido-segundo Damashi. Shujinko se surpreende com muitos anos pois diz que se sentia "velho" e que talvez poderia ser o líquido estranho do labirinto.Damashi diz que era uma distinta possibilidade mas não importava pois ele deveria retornar para Nexus e colocar o Kamidogu no thumb|left|Damashi alerta Shujinko sobre Seido.altar.Damashi diz que Shujinko fez bem e os "Elder Gods" estariam agradecidos. Shujinko retorna para Nexus e coloca o Kamidogu do Chaos no altar e parte para o próximo portal. Shujinko então parte para thumb|Damashi diz que Shujinko deveria atender a missão ao invés do Overlord.Outworld.Ao chegar em Outworld,Shujinko se depara com Damashi. Damashi dá boas vindas a Outworld a Shujinko.Shujinko pergunta se aquele lugar era Outworld pois havia escutado muitas histórias sobre o thumb|left|Shujinko questiona Damashi sobre as ordens de Orderrealm.reino e diz que era o domínio do imperador Shao Kahn.Damashi diz que ele era "um ladrão" pois não era o verdadeiro governante mas que houve um tempo em que ele era muito idêntico a Raiden para proteger Earthrealm-um conselheiro, mas que o mesmo abandonou a posição ethumb|Damashi diz a Shujinko que trazia "notícias". roubou Outworld para si mesmo.Shujinko pergunta quem regeu Outworld antes de Shao Kahn.Damashi diz que era um poderoso comandante militar: Onaga, o rei dragão.Damashi diz que naquela época,Outworld era unificada e sobre a ordem de Shao Kahn,Outworld tem se tornado perigoso e caótico.Damashi pede para que Shujinko tome cuidado e que continue a sua missão.Shujinko diz que ficaria com os thumb|left|Damashi diz a Shujinko que os "deuses" ofereceram a chance de competir no torneio.olhos abertos. Shujinko então recupera o Kamidogu de Outworld.Damashi aparece perguntando se ele tinha recuperado o Kamidogu de Outworld tão cedo pois deveria ser muita sorte.Shujinko diz que não pensava ser o Kamidogu. O Overlord de Lei Chen tinha pedido para ofertá-lo aos Seidans como pagamento pelas suas assistências ao defendê-los das forças thumb|Damashi diz a Shujinko que ele estava "diferente".tarkatâneas.Damashi diz que o item "pertencia" ao Elder Gods e deveria ser retornado para eles e então ele colocaria-o no altar juntamente com os outros.Shujinko diz que deu sua palavra e traria ajuda do reino da ordem e thumb|left|Shujinko se surpreende com a resposta de Damashi sobre o tempo que passou com Nightwolf.pergunta como ele poderia quebrar um trato se ele não pudesse ofertar o Kamidogu.Damashi diz que o ponto era discutível mas ele não poderia entrar em Orderrealm sem colocar o thumb|Damashi pede para Shujinko não quastionar suas ordens.Kamidogu no altar. Se entendido,ele poderia ajudar o Overlord e Damashi o sugestiona que o comando da cidade seja direcionado para a milicia Seidan pois a sua principal filosofia era a Ordem e Controle.Eles então teriam interesse em defender a cidade a menos que eles ocupassem.Não longe mais,eles não resistiriam as chances para se frustarem contra Shao Kahn.Shujinko diz que o Overlord não lhe deu autoridade mas é interrompido por Damashi.Damashi diz que o que ele quer não é do interesse thumb|left|Shujinko se desaponta em não poder competir no torneio."deles" pois o Kamidogu não era dele como uma garantia e Shujinko poderia quebrar uma promessa com os Seidans se ele sentisse obrigado pois ele jamais poderia esquecer de seus objetivos primários: sua thumb|Damashi diz que Shujinko já tinha o que precisava.missão.Damashi pede para que Shujinko retorne o Kamidogu de Outworld para o seu lugar certo no altar em Nexus e pede para que ele continue a sua missão.Shujinko diz que faria o que Damashi estava pedindo. Shujinko então parte para Nexus.Ao chegar em Nexus, Shujinko thumb|left|Shujinko diz que encontrou Scorpion.coloca o Kamidogu de Outworld no altar e parte para Orderrealm.Chegando em Orderrealm, Damashi aparece dizendo para Shujinko tomar cuidado pois Seido, o reino da Ordem tinha muitas forças Seidans por todos os lados e impunham a lei a força.Shujinko diz que era novo ali e pergunta como ele seria imposto pelas leis sem conhecê-las.Damashi diz que a civilização tinha construído um conceito de estrutura e organização e desviar de seus ideais não seria tolerado.Damashi diz que não poderia se estressar pois Shujinko deveria evitar qualquer estranhamento no thumb|Shujinko diz que só tinha o Kamidogu com a ajuda do "assassino" de Damashi.thumb|left|Damashi diz que só era um guia.sistema legal deles.Shujinko acreditava que a sociedade legal ali era pequena mas ele iria ouvir os "conselhos" de Damashi. Em Nexus,Damashi diz a Shujinko que trazia "notícias".Shujinko pergunta o que Damashi se referia.Damashi diz que Shujinko tem se sacrificado muito em serviço para os Elder Gods em todos aqueles anos e eles estavam "gratificando-o" desde que ele tinha um sonho quando criança: uma chance para competir no torneio Mortal Kombat em thumb|Shujinko diz que estava desencantado com a missão.Earthrealm e derrotar o feiticeiro Shang Tsung.Shujinko diz que não sabe o que dizer e pergunta como eles sabiam de seu sonho em derrotar Shang Tsung.Damashi diz que a muito tempo ele o observou brincando com seus amigos de infância e era quase certo que ele tinha adoração ao guerreiro Kung Lao, mas ao contrário de seu herói,iria thumb|left|Damashi diz que o último Kamidogu estava no reino de Edenia.ser mais que uma luta contra Shang Tsung pois ele absorveu os estilos de luta de muitos guerreiros e agora era a sua "chance" de completar o seu sonho.Shujinko agradece Damashi e diz que retornaria para Earthrealm. Damashi então aparece.Damashi diz que retornou porque sentia que alguma coisa tinha mudado,alguma coisa tomou o lugar,pois Shujinko estava diferente!Shujinko diz que fez uma limpeza espiritual pois o guerreiro Nightwolf tinha detectado alguma coisa maléfica em sua alma.Ele não foi capaz de remover completamente mas ele o deu a habilidade de amenizá-la.Damashi diz que isso era uma "volta contra os eventos".Shujinko se surpreende pois algothumb|Damashi explica sobre o One Being. thumb|left|Shujinko diz que necessitava de explicações.maléfico estava preso em sua alma e ele havia amenizado-o pois seu senso de pureza e clareza era como se ele estivesse quando foi treinado pelo mestre Bo' Rai Cho.Damashi diz que o algo maléfico dentro de sua alma permitia que ele entrasse em reinos que talvez seria inacessíveis para outros e ele "deveria" aclamá-lo para poder continuar em ordem com sua missão e "sugestiona" que ele retornasse imediatamente para Netherrealm pois iria restaurar as impurezas necessárias para entrar em mais reinos.Uma vez que a missão fosse terminada,Shujinko estaria livre para restaurar seu senso de espírito.Shujinko diz que não acreditava que Damashi o ordenasse uma coisa tão absurda como aquela pois a força que o contaminou era necessário o bastante.Furioso,Damashi pede para Shujinko "não" questionar suas ordens pois nunca o prometeu que a thumb|damashi diz que ganharia um corpo físico.missão fosse agradável e ele deveria completar a sua "obrigação" para os Elder Gods e o manda retornar rapidamente para Netherrealm.Shujinko o pergunta se ele esqueceu sobre o torneio do Mortal Kombat pois ele estava no seu caminho para a Shang Tsung's Island para competir.Damashi diz que "entendia" o desapontamente dele mas o sonho thumb|left|Onaga se revela e diz que Shujinko não terminou a missão.em derrotar Shang Tsungde Shujinko tinha que esperar porque agora ele deveria completar o seu destino.Com certo tom de desapontamento,Shujinko diz que faria o que Damashi pediu. Após o confronto,Shujinko encontra Damashi.Damashi diz que ele havia persebido que Shujinko havia absorvido da essência de Netherrealm para continuar sua missão.Shujinko diz que encontrou o ninja espectro Scorpion quando ele absorveu muita raiva.Damashi diz que ele havia feito bem e então poderia deixar Netherrealm.Shujinko agradece e diz que não gostaria de ficar muito tempo ali. Então,um misterioso guerreiro aparece e torce o pescoço de um guarda e nocauteia o outro.Dairou se pergunta que eles eram os guardas que foi ordenado athumb|Onaga se revela como Damashi. matar pois certamente Shujinko teria assassinado-os ele mesmo.Shujinko thumb|left|Shujinko acha que Damashi "estava" "preso"pergunta a Dairou o porque dele ter matado-os e quem ele era.Dairou se apresenta e em assossiação do próprio Shujinko,e preocupado por isso,certas obrigações que ele tinha para "ele" não estavam sendo atendidas.Ele foi contratado então para remover qualquer obstáculo que o próprio Shujinko então estava enfrentando.Shujinko então diz que era Damashi e não podia imaginar que ele instruiu Dairou a matar os guardas em ordem para libertá-lo.Dairou diz que ele não foi instruido, mas sim pago!Mercenários thumb|Onaga diz que Damashi era sua consciência.não trabalhavam de graça e este "Damashi" ofereceu a ele uma recompensa generosa para libertar o próprio Shujinko e que não era para ele ter muita certeza das chances de seu julgamento pois ele foi uma vez um soldado seidan junto dos outros até que então foi injustamente preso.Dairou ainda diz que Shujinko foi encarceirado por décadas por aquelas mudanças menores aparentemente,assegura.Shujinko diz que não podia dizer que aprovava as ações dele mas supunha que tinha uma certa gratidão em ordem pelo mesmo.Dairou diz que o que ele tinha era mais uma razão:ele iria dar a ele aquela chave para se libertar da sala de julgamento e que roubou de um dos guardas.Dairou diz que iria deixá-lo agora mas se ele precisasse de seus serviços,ele poderia procurá-lo ali mesmo em Orderrealm e lembra-o de trazer uma grande quantidade de moedas. Ao sair do julgamento,Damashi reaparece.Damashi thumb|left|A intenção de Onaga era apenas manipulardiz a Shujinko que ele via que ele tinha o Kamidogu do reino da Ordem.Com um certo tom sério,Shujinko diz que tinha com a ajuda do "seu assassino" e não entendia como ele podia permitir uma ação como aquela e pergunta se aquilo era os métodos dos "Elder Gods".Damashi diz que não era um Elder God era meramente o seu "guia" e que em thumb|Onaga diz que era o dragão rei e imperador de Outworld para Shujinko.quaisquer eventos,não era para ele "julgar" seus métodos pois Shujinko havia feito muitas coisas "deshonráveis" durante sua longa jornada.E para responder a pergunta do mesmo,de todo jeito, os Elder Gods não tinham nenhum objetivo com os métodos aplicados.Shujinko diz que fez muitas thumb|left|Onaga diz a Shujinko que o amuleto de Quan Chi era necessário para o envio dos Kamidogus aos Elder Gods.perguntas questionáveis durante seu serviço para os Elder Gods mas que havia crescido muito desde que sua missão começou e não podia limaginar que os Elder Gods não se voltariam para táticas tão brutais como aquelas.Damashi diz que os Elder Gods não iriam interferir diretamente com os reinos,nem julgar os eventos que ocorreram pois o seu dever eram meramente assegurar que os reinos existem.Shujinko pergunta se sua missão entrava em alguma parte de seu "dever".Damashi diz que não iria explicar depois e que tudo seria "REVELADO" em tempo.Damashi pede para Shujinko levar o Kamidogu para Nexus e thumb|Onaga diz que a missão de Shujinko "terminou" e ele iria matá-lo.continuar a sua procura.Muito desapontado e cansado,Shujinko diz que faria o que ele estava pedindo mas que não podia ajudar pois se sentia desencantado com a missão. Shujinko então parte para Edenia,sua última jornada.Ao chegar em Edenia,Damashi reaparece.Damashi diz que Shujinko tinha apenas mais um Kamidogu a achar antes de sua missão estar completa.O Kamidogu estava escondido no reino de Edenia mas então Damashi "sentia" uma força escura trabalhando ali pois provavelmente alguém estava por trás do Kamidogu.Shujinko pergunta quem era e por qual motivo pois Damashi nunca lhe revelou o verdadeiro significado dos Kamidogus.Depois desses longos anos de procura,ele sentia que deveria ter pelo menos algumas devidas explicações.Damashi diz que se isso servisse para dar mais ênfase na importância da missão de Shujinko,ele poderia falar o que ele pudesse.Os Kamidogus poderia fazer possível as criações da realidade.Os Elder Gods usam-nos para dividir a consciência do One Being entre o que eles conheciam como os reinos.Shujinko diz que não entendeu e pergunta o que seria o "One Being".Damashi diz que antes da criação dos reinos,haviam apenas os Elder Gods e o One Being.O One Being se apoderou dos Elder Gods consumindo-os.Então,uma guerra foi regida em tempo no grande vazio"Void" até que os seis Elder Gods forjaram o Kamidogu e usaram-os para dividir o One Being em vários reinos.Shujinko estava impressionado com o que Damashi "revelou" para ele mas ele ainda estava imaginando o porque de os Elder Gods tinham necessitado por sua ajuda.Damashi diz que como Shujinko sabia,ele foi chamado pelos "Elder Gods" para recuperar os Kamidogus e devolvê-los em custódia.Mas o que ele não sabia era que os Elder Gods tem detectado um enredo pelo que um humano individual buscou para explorar os Kamidogus e emergir em todos os reinos para atender e ganhar um último poder.Aquele ser individual estaria ali em Edenia e ele provavelmente não estaria permitido a achar o Kamidogu.Shujinko diz que parecia que o Kamidogu era muito forte,uma arma perigosa em mãos erradas e agradece Damashi por "avisá-lo".Damashi diz que não tinha dúvidas que Shujinko teria sucesso pois ele "serviu" aos Elder Gods" bem. Logo após,Damashi reaparece dizendo que Shujinko havia recuperado o último Kamidogu.Shujinko diz que sim e que estava em seu caminho para Nexus para colocá-lo no altar.Damashi diz que por causa de Shujinko,ele então iria receber um "corpo físico" e estaria "livre" para habitar em seu mundo físico.O seu renascimento iria ser em Outworld.Shujinko diz que era novidades maravilhosas e da os "parabéns" para Damashi.Damashi diz para ele se apresar para colocar o Kamidogu Edeniano até Nexus e iria encontrá-lo lá.Shujinko diz que seria bom em colocar um fim nessa missão.Shujinko então parte para Nexus. .Shujinko então coloca o Kamidogu Edeniano no altar.Shujinko não entende pois os Kamidogus deveriam ter sidos transportados para os Elder Gods mas nada acontece e se pergunta o porque de nada estar acontecendo. Então um ser misterioso chega em Nexus dizendo que ele não havia completado a missão.Shujinko pergunta o que era ele.Onaga diz que eram palavras familiares e talvez aquilo iria ajudá-lo a entender.Onaga então cria um astro em sua mão.Shujinko vê que era Damashi nas mãos de Onaga e pergunta o que a criatura havia feito com ele e manda-o soltar.Onaga começa a debochar de Shujinko falando com a voz de Damashi e diz para "salvá-lo" pois ele era um velho tolo.Onaga então diz que Damashi não existia pois o avatar que ele via na verdade era apenas uma mera projeção de sua consciência.Ele manipulou fantoche astral para além dos limites da morte e de fato manipular o próprio Shujinko.Então,Onaga decidiu que ele o trouxesse os significados para alcançar o domínio da realidade.Shujinko então começa a entender tudo que ocorreu naqueles anos e pergunta como a criatura se chamava e pergunta quem realmente era aquele demônio.Onaga se apresenta e diz que era o rei dragão de Outworld e em breve o comandante de tudo que existia.Onaga diz que deveria agradecer a Shujinko por ele ter lhe trago tanto poder pois os Kamidous eram dele agora.Shujinko diz que então ele poderia ter ele pois eles não faziam nada e que Onaga apenas gastou seu tempo pois nada acontecia quando ele colocou todos no altar.Onaga diz que não tudo pois se ele tivesse então achado uma "ÚLTIMA PARTE".O altar então iria transportá-los para os Elder Gods mas a última parte estava em Outworld em possessão de um tolo feiticeiro.Onaga diz que então iria enfrentá-lo mais tarde e que agora iria pegar aqueles artefatos que Shujinko havia recolhido obedecidamente para ele e que sentia muito por eles não irem exatamente para as mãos dos Elder Gods.Então,Onaga diz que a missão de Shujinko "acabou" e manda-o preparar-se para a sua morte!Onaga começa a correr para atacar Shujinko mas o mesmo pula no portal de Earthrealm. [Shujinko, em Earthrealm,diz que o rei dragão não emergeu no portal pois provavelmente perdeu o interesse em persegui-lo e então ele provavelmente iria para Outworld e iria confrontar o feiticeiro que tivesse a última parte remanescente.Ele diz que foi um tolo,pois estava cego por suas aventuras.Ele arriscou entre os reinos e traiu os Elder Gods e diz que a culpa é só dele sozinho.Shujinko se pergunta o que ele fez... Em Nexus,Shujinko diz que Onaga possuia os seis Kamidogus e pegou o antigo amuleto de Quan Chi em Outworld.Apesar de cada item tivesse um grande poder além da compreensão mortal,individualmente eles continham uma fração do poder necessário para criar os reinos para se tornar todo poderoso.Onaga estava tentando descobrir um jeito de fundi-los em um único, ultimate Kamidogu.Ele diz que tem sido um boneco de Onaga para governar tudo.Se ele quisesse resgatar-se.ele deveria continuar aprendendo tudo que pudesse e preparar-se para a última batalha contra o rei dragão.Sua jornada estava longe de acabar! Final (non-canon) de Scorpion thumb|leftOs Elder Gods tem tranbsformado Scorpion em sua arma para derrotar o rei dragão antes de seus planos em dominar os reinos.Com as suas habilidades,ele atacou bravamente Onaga entre os reinos até que ele o encontrou em Nexus.O rei dragão tinha muitos aliados,mas eles não tinham nenhuma consequências.De fato,Scorpion era o verdadeiro campeão dos Elder Gods e de seu enforçamento também.Apenas ele podia parar aquela ameaça que estava em tudo que existia,apenas ele podia derrotar o rei dragão. Final (semi-canon) de Sub-Zero Em seu caminho para se encontrar com Raiden e os outros,Sub-Zero tem sido atacado por um grupo de Tarkatans na Living Forest.Ele tentou se livrar deles mas haviam muitos.Rapidamente foi cercado.Sub-Zero decidiu que se último ato em vida seria vencer pelos muitos bárbaros como ele podia antes de sucumbir a morte.Como Sub-Zero,começou seu ataque,ele deixou sua armadura falar por ele.Ela o guiou fortemente em cada golpe quebrando cada membro e esmagando suas cabeças.Em seus pés,um morto Tarkatan pronunciava as palavras:"longa vida ao rei dragão"... Final (parte canônico com o de Shujinko) de Nightwolf Nightwolf tem travessado os reinos e lutado contra muitos demônios para chegar a um lugar profundo em thumbNetherrealm.Usando seus conhecimentos do passado de suas terras antepassadas,ele desenhou vinculando um símbolo no chão e cantando palavras ancestrais que iriam extrair o espírito do rei dragão até aquele lugar.Nightwolf tinha levado a carga tempo suficiente.Ele libertou os pecados de seu povo em um símbolo místico e vinculou seu peso em Onaga até Netherrealm.Livre da corrupção,ele tinha abrigado por tanto tempo,Nightwolf o expeliu das profundezas de Netherrealm até o desconhecido. Final (semi-canon) de Ermac Na outra câmara de Dragon King's Throne Room,(Chamber of Artifacts),Ermac lutou contra os escravizados amigos de Liu Kang.Ermac era mais que uma luta de cinco guerreiros,mas a derrota deles não era seu objetivo.Liu Kang materializado e um por um libertou suas almas enquanto Ermac estava ocupado com o resto.Eventualmente,todos os cinco foram despertados de seus encantamentos e foram libertados do controle de Onaga.Ermac ficou satisfeito que suas habilidades de guerreiro por uma vez trouxeram uma atitude nobre.Ele sentiu no entanto que uma força ameaçadora estava ameaçando o destino dos reinos.Estava por todo lado.Ele pode sentir isso em Onaga,embora o rei dragão estava obviamente em sua manipulação.O tempo estava correndo.Ermac estava temendo que sua celebração de sua última vitória seria curta. Mortal Kombat Armageddon thumb|left|Quan Chi diz a Shang Tsung,Onaga e Shao Kahn que eles devem se aliar.Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, Onaga estava em Netherrealm havia thumb|Onaga diz que não entraria numa aliança de traidores.sido morto por Shujinko e o encantamento de Nightwolf o mantinha preso. Sem outra alternativa, Onaga aceita um acordo com Shinnok, o Deus Ancião o traria de volta à vida em thumb|left|Quan Chi diz que a aliança precisava entender o real valor da batalha.troca de sua servidão. Embora Onaga não planejasse servir Shinnok, ele aceita e se alia às forças das Trevas, somente com o intuito de roubar o prêmio da missão dos irmãos Taven e thumb|Onaga não entra em acordo com a aliança.Daegon e então reassumir o trono de Outworld mais uma vez. Em Shao Kahn's Throne Room, Taven aproxima thumb|left|Onaga diz que tomaria o prêmio da missão e mataria a aliança e todos os outros.vagarosamente.Quan Chi estava conversando com Shao Kahn,Onaga e Shang Tsung.Quan Chi diz que por certo motivo eles deveriam se unir mesmo estando de lados diferentes a fim de unir forças contra o bem.Shang Tsung o questiona sobre o porque thumb|Onaga se exalta com Shao Kahn dizendo que era "IMPERADOR ONAGA"!deles confiarem e acreditarem nele.Onaga logo diz que não se juntaria numa aliança com traidores.Shao Kahn então fica a observar.Quan Chi logo chama Shang Tsung,Shao Kahn thumb|left|Onaga pergunta o que seria feito dos irmãos.e Onaga de "seus camaradas" e que todos eles eram traiçoeiros por natureza e traição era esperada.Mas se eles não ficassem juntos, inicialmente seria o fim da escuridão.Onaga diz que não concordava com ninguém pois clamaria o prêmio e destruiria todos eles.Shao Kahn se levanta do trono e chama por Onaga.Rapidamente,Onaga se vira e diz que era IMPERADOR ONAGA ! mas Shao Kahn diz que não mais.Onaga se sucumbe.Shao Kahn diz a Onaga que ele não ouviu o que Quan Chi havia lhes falado pois as forças da luz tinham adiquirido poder e Onaga sozinho não poderia derrotá-los.Taven fica a escutar secretamente.Somente se eles juntassem poder, um deles teriam a chance de vencer e clamar o thumb|A aliança começa a invadir Edenia e lutar no local do Armageddon.prêmio.Shang Tsung pergunta sobre quem seria um deles ali.Se Onaga fosse o vencedor, ele poderia muito bem usar o poder para derrotar Shao Kahn.Shao Kahn diz a Shang Tsung que arriscaria a chance.Onaga pergunta sobre os irmãos e o que poderia ser feito sobre eles.Quan Chi diz que armou uma armadilha para um em Earthrealm e o outro estava em Edenia.Quan Chi diz que eles deveriam ir pois seus aliados estavam esperando.Onaga os chama para a guerra e vão em direção ao portal ali criado.Onaga,Shao Kahn,Shang Tsung e Quan Chi entram no portal. Biografias *Mortal Kombat: Deception:A pouco havia recuperado meu trono como Imperador de Outworld quando meus planos foram frustrados. Meu fantoche Shujinko havia emergido mais poderoso do que pude imaginar. Reunindo guerreiros a sua causa, ele absorveu suas táticas de luta e destruiu os seis Kamidogu, deixando-me vulnerável. Somente o amuleto que eu havia tomado do feiticeiro Quan Chi me deu proteção.Mas no momento em que Shujinko desferiu seu golpe final, uma força de fora enlaçou simultaneamente minha alma e expeliu-me do meu corpo hospedeiro. Encontrei-me amarrado por uma runa em Netherrealm. Permaneci la até que fui encontrado por Shinnok, um Deus destronado. Como eu, ele foi preso naquele lugar amaldiçoado, império excluido dos reinos por seres inferiores. Shinnok ofereceu-me uma chance de vingança: Eu recuperaria meu merecido posto como Imperador de Outworld em troca de minha inquestionavel servidão. Não me oprimo a ninguém,mas considerei sua oferta. *Armageddon:Shinnok estava próximo de sua ascenção de Netherealm, mas ele temia outra derrota - sendo por seus inimigos ou por seus aliados. Ele surgiria intocado se todos fossem eliminados. Para que isso acontecesse, ele precisava de um meio-Deus edeniano chamado Daegon para derrotar o elemental do fogo. A força celeste que Daegon receberia de sua vitória traria tal carnificina. Entretanto, muitos outros guerreiros também ostentavam aquele poder. Poderia Daegon falhar, poderia algum outro guerreiro derrotar Blaze,os planos de Shinnok seguiam-se incertos. *Armageddon:Shinnok estava muito interessado em Shao Kahn, meu pior inimigo. Ele propos que eu fingisse não ligar pra isso, mas que me juntasse a nova aliança de Quan Chi para que pudesse estar perto do traidor. Eu o seguiria então até a guerrilha final e cuidaria pra que ele não alcançasse Blaze.Quando Daegon finalmente ganhasse tal poder,os lutadores seriam todos mortos e exoterra seria dado a mim pra que o governasse novamente. Cartão Biográfico:Como incentivo adicional, Shujinko penava no calabouço de Shao Kahn e seria meu para que fizesse o que desejar com ele. Eu não confiava neste Deus destronado. Eu sentia cheiro de vingança. Se tudo ocorresse como ele planejava, eu estaria em meio aos mortos. Mas aceitei sua oferta em propósito de libertar-me do amaldiçoado Netherealm. Satisfeito, Shinnok conjurou um portal e falou atraves dele. Ele então ergueu suas mãos e trincou seu punho. Com um grito demoníaco, minha alma foi liberada do símbolo que me atava e agora estava livre de Netherealm. Acordei em meu corpo original,coberto de sangue de Dragão. Antes de mim levantou Shang Tsung, Quan Chi, e meu pior inimigo, Shao Kahn.Eu ficarei como fantoche de Shinnok e me juntei a aliança de Quan Chi. Shao Kahn nunca alcançará Blaze. Mas eu seria um tolo se permitisse a vitória de Daegon.Uma vez que tiver acabado com o elemental do fogo eu pegarei a poderosa recompença pra mim, eu terei a cabeça de Shinnok. Mortal Kombat (2011) Onaga apareceu como cameo em Mortal Kombat 2011. Todos os demais personagens estavam mortos diante da [[Pyramid of Argus, lutando então apenas Shao Kahn e Raiden (em sua forma morta, devido aos acontecimentos de Mortal Kombat: Deception ). Não se sabe como Shao Kahn conseguiu derrubar Blaze , pois Onaga havia levado - o para fora da Pyramid of Argus. Raiden , então , prestes a morrer mais uma vez ,pelas mãos de Shao Kahn desta vez, envia uma mensagem para o seu eu do passado dizendo "ELE DEVE VENCER" , voltando assim os fatos antigos dos três primeiros Mortal Kombat para o novo , mas de uma forma diferente, tentando evitar os erros que levassem ao Armageddon. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Cameo'' thumb|left|Art de Onaga em MKX.Onaga aparece como carta de combate em Mortal Kombat X e como cameo em itens da The Krypt. Mortal Kombat X (Comics) Capítulo 36 Na floresta vermelha, QG do Red Dragon,os soldados dizem que Goro não pode simplesmente chegar e pedir para ver Daegon.Goro diz que não há nada de simples nele pois ele era um príncipe e ele iria ver Daegon com ou sem os sangues dos soldados sob seus pés.O soldado diz que essa era boa pois queria ver Goro fazer isso.O soldado insulta Goro mas o mesmo o pisoteia perguntando quem era aleijado.Daegon diz que Goro já podia parar de pisotear os seus soldados e ele estava ali.Goro o chama por Daegon o fundador do Red Dragon clã e diz que estudou a sua história e o seu rei "Onaga" o interessava muito.Daegon diz que se cortasse uma mão de Onaga outra nasceria no lugar.Daegon diz que Goro acreditava que ele ia o ajudar mas pergunta porque ele o faria.Goro diz então que ele já estava ajudando ele. Goro tira o pano da mala que o trazia e dele estava amarrado: Kenshi.Daegon diz que ele era Kenshi Takahashi o espião que o traiu e Goro era mesmo um príncipe por isso. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MKD/MKU/MKA *'fogo do dragão': Onaga cospe uma bola de fogo que sai da sua boca. (MKA,MKD) *'pulo das pedras': Onaga dá um pulo alto que faz a terra tremer. (MKA,MKD) *'chute deslizado': Onaga joga uma bola de energia que afasta o seu oponente. (MKA) *'abaixar,pular e encontrar': Onaga se abaixa, bate com os pés no chão e vai de encontro com seu oponente. (MKA) *'fogo bucal': Onaga cospe fogo da sua boca, tirando energia de seu oponente. (MKA,MKD) *'voo duplo': Onaga segura o oponente e voa alguns metros acima do chão, e joga o oponente no chão. (MK:D,e no MK:A ele faz isso na abertura) Curiosidades *Onaga é considerado o lutador mais difícil de Puzzle Kombat (mesmo sem aparecer, há imagens que provam que ele apareceria), pois suas asas bloqueaream a vista do jogador, o que poderia acabar em uma derrota. *Onaga é extremamente vulnerável ao movimento "Bicycle Kick" de Liu Kang. *É o segundo chefe que não recebe dano de projéteis, o primeiro sendo Motaro. Contudo, Onaga não manda os projéteis de volta ao oponente. *Atacou e sequestrou Shao Kahn no alto da Pyramid of Argus. *Quando se luta contra Onaga em Deception, tocar um dos Kamidogu espalhados na arena o fará cair no chão agonizando em dor. Se algum combo for feito enquanto ele está desta maneira, o combo fará mais dano do que normalmente. *Onaga é o primeiro chefe da série que não possui aparência humana. *Onaga já fez de Shao Kahn seu escravo. *Acredita se que Onaga põe ovos para multiplicação de sua espécie. Relacionamentos com arenas *Dragon King's Temple: Sala do trono de Onaga, onde todos os seis Kamidogu e o Amuleto de Shinnok estão guardados. (MKD) *Dragon Mountain: Um velho templo para os seguidores de Onaga em Outworld. (MKD) *Lava Shrine: Uma câmara para o último dos ovos do Grande Dragão, que um dia daria aviso do retorno do Rei Dragão. (MKDA) *Lost Tomb: Um templo esquecido há anos, onde a maioria do exército de Onaga está. (MKDA) *Nexus Arena: Um portal que continha outros portais para todos os seis reinos. Sob o disfarce de agente dos Elder Gods Damashi, Onaga instruíu Shujinko para pegar os Kamidogu de cada reino e trazê-los de volta ao Nexus. Após isto ocorrer, Onaga revelou seu plano. (MKD) *Sarna Ruins: Um antigo templo do Grande ovo do Dragão, mudado por causa da instabilidade da terra. (MKDA) *Shang Tsung's Palace: Na chegada de Onaga, a Aliança Mortal derrotou o último de sua oposição e depois se voltaram uns contra os outros. Com esta crescente ameaça, Raiden, Shang Tsung e Quan Chi se uniram contra o Rei Dragão, sem sucesso. O palácio foi destruído e os três foram mortos. (MKDA) Galeria Onaga.jpeg OnagaMKD.jpg Onaga.jpg 480px-Onaga Art.PNG Onaga mKX.jpg Shang Tsung44.jpg|Shang Tsung levanta questionamentos de traição. Categoria:Dragon Categoria:Chefes Categoria:Personagens maus Categoria:Personagens do bem Categoria:Mortal Kombat Deception personagens